The present invention relates, in general, to the field of electronic range finding instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handheld, folded-path, laser rangefinder architecture and technique incorporating a single circuit board for mounting of both the laser emitting and detecting elements as well as at least some of the rangefinder's other electrical and electronic components such as, for example, the central processor, precision timing circuit, power supply and the like.
Laser rangefinders, such as those designed and produced by Laser Technology, Inc., Centennial, Colo., assignee of the present invention, operate to calculate distance by measuring the time of flight of very short pulses of infrared light. That is, a measurement is made as to the time it takes one or more laser pulses to travel to a target and back with a precision time base. With knowledge of the constant speed of light, the distance the laser pulses have traveled can then be calculated.
In order to increase accuracy, such laser rangefinders are designed to process multiple pulses in a single measurement period, with target acquisition times typically ranging from 0.3 to 0.7 seconds. Sophisticated accuracy validation algorithms are then utilized to ensure reliable distance measurements and eliminate spurious signals due to noise and other factors.
Laser Technology, Inc. has pioneered and developed the design and measurement functionality found in some of the most popular lines of recreational rangefinders currently available on the market. Representative of its proprietary technology is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,574,552; 5,612,779; 5,652,651; 5,703,678; 5,880,821; 5,926,260; 6,057,910; 6,226,077 and 6,445,444, the disclosures of which are herein specifically incorporated by this reference in their entirety. Such recreational rangefinders are ideal for sporting activities such as golfing and hunting with their major appeal being that they are extremely compact, lightweight and affordable for their intended uses.